The invention relates to plumb bobs and more specifically to a self leveling laser plumb assembly.
Presently during construction of office buildings and residences it is necessary to have a team of two men set the marks for the tops of the vertical walls. They work from layout lines on the floor of a job site. In order to shoot the top track for a wall a plumb bob must be dropped from above on a string and a mark made on the ceiling above. When the height of the wall is between 10 and 20 feet high two workers are required. One worker is up on the ladder holding the string and the other on the floor marking the plumb bob in position. At times when it is windy, it is very difficult to keep the string vertical.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel self leveling laser plumb assembly that allows a single worker to set the marks on the ceiling got the top edge of the vertical walls.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel self leveling laser plumb assembly that is faster and cheaper to use than existing laser plumb assemblies.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel self leveling laser plumb assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel laser plumb assembly that is self leveling.